


The Terror in Paris

by chatsbuginette



Series: Miraculous Unsolved [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: part of a series, read part one first, still not funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette
Summary: Part two of Miraculous Unsolved series.This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate villains and heroes of Paris
Series: Miraculous Unsolved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560388
Kudos: 40





	The Terror in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is factual but there is some things that I had to make up because there was no info on it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate heroes and villains of Paris starting with the villain Hawkmoth,” Ryan said directly to the camera “this has been a highly requested episode “he smiled and directed his view to Shane.   
“I still think he is ripping of Moth Man,” Shane said looking first at Ryan and then at the camera.   
“I think you really won’t like this guy”   
“How come?”   
“You’ll see.”  
“On September 7th, 2015. Paris will record the first-ever supervillain attack in the 21st century. The said villain was dubbed Stoneheart by Hawkmoth and…”  
“Wait isn’t Hawkmoth the villain?” Shane interrupted and Ryan sighted.  
“Yes but he has help”  
“…Stoneheart was until that morning just a normal high school freshman Ivan Bruel. That morning Bruel got into a confrontation with one of his classmates, said confrontation left him feeling emotional and due to that he became Hawkmoths first ever victim.”   
“Wait, wait” Shane immediately stopped Ryan from continuing “didn’t you say Bruel was the villain Stoneheart?”   
“That is the thing Bruel was the villain Stoneheart but not voluntarily. Hawkmoth’s power works in a way that he takes control of other people’s emotions, manipulates and twists them to make the person agree to his goal’s and in return, he gives them the power. People under his control are usually feeling powerless or they are extremely angry and Hawkmoth makes it look like his offer is the only way to go but in reality he is using the victim for his owns goals” Ryan went on a rant explaining Hawkmoth’s power to Shane.  
“So he is a manipulative piece of shit?” Ryan wheezed   
“Yes, he is a manipulative piece of Shit”  
*  
“Soon after the heroes of Paris showed up and defeated the akuma…”  
“Wait what’s the akuma?”  
“It’s what he uses to control people, I’ll get to it in a minute”  
“It took the heroes two fights to defeat the akuma but they managed and in the end, Hawkmoth appeared in the form of a swarm of moths who spoke for him. During his speech Hawkmoth once again showed his manipulative nature when he tried to turn the Paris against the heroes when he asked for miraculouses later identified as the source of power for both the heroes and the villain. Ladybug goes on to disproof Hawkmoths statements and vows to defeat him and protect Paris.”  
“Wow it’s her 1st day on the job and she is already giving vows”  
“2nd actually”  
“Still, she is fierce” yellow text spelled out on the screen  
“Yeah and they actually speculate that she was between the ages of 12 and 14 at the time”  
Suddenly Shane appeared on the screen, mouth wide open.  
“I’m speechless”  
“You are speechless, Ladybug is officially my idol” Ryan announced  
“But she is younger than you if those speculations are correct!”  
“So what, young people can be inspirational too”   
“True”  
*  
In his speech, Hawkmoth said quote “This is just the begging, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true.””  
“That sound’s kind of kinky. A secret dream?” Ryan wheezes “Like what’s this guy into”  
*  
“His speech revealed two things to the public: one, the source of his power. Hawkmoth, later his partner Mayura and the heroes all seem to be getting their power from the miraculouses. It is widely known that Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses are earrings and a ring so it is speculated that the rest of the miraculouses are also animal-themed and some kind of accessories. Two, Hawkmoths goal, and that is obtaining Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous, Hawkmoth wants to unite them to reach some kind of absolute power which according to Alya Cesaire, owner of the famous Ladyblog who has been documenting the fight between the heroes and villains from the start is highly dangerous. Alya has had numerous interviews with Ladybug both on and off camera and in one of those off-camera interviews Cesaire claims that Ladybug has revealed that if Hawkmoth was to get his hands on the miraculouses this would mean huge danger for not just Paris but the entire world. Ladybug has neither confirmed nor denied those claims.”  
The screen changed from the picture of Alya Cesaire to Ryan and Shane.  
“You’ve been awfully quiet, I was expecting some kind of comments on this” Ryan stared at Shane while he was deep in thought.  
Shane gave a look to the camera and then looked at Ryan “If you thought I will say this sounds like some shit from comics then you are right it does” he briefly stopped and then continued “but I’ve been wondering where did they get those things like I can’t say this is some mass delusion as I first thought in 2015. Because it has been continuously happening for 5 years but like man would I like one.”   
“Do I need to go to the zoo and make a contract with a magical panda to get some superpowers? Because I will” Ryan wheezed and then gave Shane a look that couldn’t be saying anything but “Seriously?”  
“I don’t think you can find magical superpowers giving pandas in a zoo”  
Shane raises his eyebrows “Try me”  
*  
“Hawkmoth seems to be an empath and poses telepathic abilities..”  
“Here he goes again, ripping of Moth Man” Shane exclaims   
“Do you think he heard about Moth Man and went “Man I wish that was me”” Ryan asks Shane and Shane wheezes.   
“Wish I had that ass” Shane says in a high pitched voice and Ryan laughs.  
*  
This time the photo of Hawkmoth doesn’t appear on the screen but Shane and Ryan.  
“Hawkmoths abilities allow him to detect possible victims and send out black butterflies to make contact whit the victim.”  
“Black butterflies, why doesn’t he send out moths?” Shane asks  
“I don’t know”  
“Maybe he sends out butterflies during day and moths during the night, but what does he do during winter?” Shane looked at Ryan and Ryan just stared at the camera.  
Black screen appeared again and in the blue letters it typed out just as it was heard “Its magic man”.  
*  
“The butterfly, or as its better know the akuma enters one of the victim possession and grant’s them some kind of power. Hawkmoth has a partner, Mayura, she appears from time to time and also bases her power in human emotions. Similar to Hawkmoth, Mayura sends out feathers that feed on human emotions and make monsters out of them, said monsters are sometimes controlled by the akumatised victim or Mayura herself. According to unconfirmed sources, the feathers are called amoks and monsters are known as sentimonster but none of that has been confirmed by any of the heroes or villains. Mayura doesn’t appear often so not much is known about her, having said that let's get into theories.

Theory number one Mr. Kubdel.  
Mr. Kubdel is a museum curator and has a degree in Egyptian history, the reason he is especially interesting to conspiracy theorists are exhibitions he has organized, a lot of them had mystical themes and some of them even had the pieces that appeared to feature ancient Egypt’s version of Ladybug. Despite that both of his children have been akumatised he has yet to be akumatised.”  
“That’s the theory? The guy has a good grip on his emotions so he must be a supervillain?” Shane asked, bewilderness written on his face.  
“This theory doesn’t seem that plausible to me either but it’s really popular online”  
*  
“Theory number two, Gabriel Agreste”  
“The guy whose wife went missing?”  
“yes”  
“I see”  
“You see?”  
“His wife went missing, so if he obtained that absolute power he could get her back”  
“That’s literally the theory” Ryan said and Shane wheezed  
“Well, the theory is that since Emilie Agreste went missing under mysterious circumstances some guess that it has had something to do with the miraculouses. There are assumptions online that Hawkmoth had the miraculous even before he became the villain, theorist take one quote said by Hawkmoth to the heroes during battle as the proof: quote “You’re still so green, young superheroes. You can’t even stay transformed after you’ve used your superpowers” end quote. Some even go so far to say that Hawkmoth was maybe a superhero himself with the alter ego of Gabriel Agreste and partner Emilie who once held the peacock miraculous before getting tragically hurt and Gabriel turned to the dark side as the result.  
“And who would then be the Mayura that exists now” Shane asked, cocky as if he has just found the plot hole “are you gonna say zombies because if you do…”Ryan cut him off completely ignoring the 2nd part of the sentence.  
“His assistant Nathalie, she is the only employee left working in the mansion from the time Emilie was still around” Ryan’s eyes glimmered.   
“I can see this theory is your favorite.”  
“Well yes and no, it does seem plausible but it also reminds me of the theories in which people seem to think that serial killers know each other like avengers doo.”  
*  
“Even doe we have covered a lot of information today we still can’t know with certainty who Hawkmoth really is or why is such a person is in possession of this power, until further proof is found or until heroes of Paris defeat Hawkmoth this case will have to remain unsolved. Join us next week in part 2. as we cover the case of young heroes of Paris.”  
“Honestly, those butterflies would be better with me” Ryan says and Shane gives him a look.  
“I don’t know, we have all heard you threaten to kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there is a switch in the mood towards the end of this and if you feel it I'm sorry and that's because at one point I stopped writing and went to watch a Christmas DIY video and returned to writing all jittery.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, tune in for part two where I'll cover LB and CN and if you haven't already check out the 1st part of the series.


End file.
